


Dragon Scale Arc Book 1: Alexander's Initiation (Working Title)

by TaleweaverNLM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Modern Fantasy, Work In Progress, action adventure, looking for feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleweaverNLM/pseuds/TaleweaverNLM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Uncle Jacob his dead, he's seeing things, and what's up with his uncles weird ass business partner?<br/>Alexander isn't sure he really wants to know, but...<br/>He may not have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are things in this world, creatures, places, that men were never meant to understand. Once, long ago, we knew what they were, where the boundaries lay, and we accepted their existence and respected their power. Even more so, did we respect the beings who dwelled within them, and those when knew and communed with them.

Now, with the same wanderlust as a parentless child set lose in a candy shop, we as a species are trying to analyze and debase those same things.

That is where we come in. We, are the Watchers, guardians that protect this modern man from the dangers of their ignorance. We, in turn, battle the dark things that wish to take advantage of said ignorance, manipulating man into giving them power or doing their deeds of evil for them.

I was taught this by my uncle, though thru stories rather than study. I’m sad to say that it took me until after his passing and a meeting with my uncle’s mysterious business partner for me to believe his old stories to be more than imagined.

Let me start from the beginning, my name is Alexander V. Kennings, and my story begins the day my Uncle Jacob’s story ends….

 

 

The shadows shuddered and writhed, as if trying to escape the suffocating tension in the air. The room, filled with odds, ends, and baubles of questionable origin, was only lit by a single deep red candle on the single resident desk. Occupying the desk chair was a man of, upon first look, considerable age. His hair was thin, and completely white. His face bore the customary lines of the elderly, once clear eyes were milky and the man hunched over as if a great weight was pressing upon him. In one gnarled hand sat a small box, made of a simple light wood, though he held it as if it was a priceless relic. Those milky eyes looked up as the door opened, the world beyond black as pitch, save for two luminous green eyes.

 

Jacob Kennings bowed his head again as the being those eyes belonged to stepped into the room, and revealed himself in his full glory and regalia. He stood tall and proud, back straight and his head held high. The candlelight flickered and danced over the pale skin of his torso and chest, marked by a symphony of scars. As he stepped further into the room the heavy layered skirts, held about his waist by a thick silver belt, trailed across the floor, the sound putting in mind the shifting of a serpent’s scales, accompanied by the soft swish from a cascade of soft black hair. Thru the shifting folds peeked long bare legs and feet solely adorned with an anklet of golden chain that trailed to his middle toe.

He bore an elegant face as well, high cheekbones and smooth skin, with long dark lashes to frame piercing green eyes. It was tilted up slightly, to compensate for the weight of his crown of horns, a large elaborate array of curves, swirls, and flares, each counting a year of the life he had lead. He looked down an elegantly curved nose at Jacob Kennings, an unreadable look within his eyes. When he stood close enough, the other worldly man reached out a long hand, and Jacob Kennings flinched. A flicker of pain, or perhaps sorrow, danced over those green eyes as he reached around the elder, taking hold of a simple stick of incense.

“….sorry…”

“I know you are, Jacob.”

A flick of his hand and the incense was smoking and placed into an short, fat pot full of the remains of it’s brethren, as Jacob bowed his head further.

“I never meant for this, Dark Scales. He isn’t ready… and neither are you.”

Dark Scales hmmed, brushing his fingertips over wrinkled skin. Though the gesture was kind, his green eyes were hard, unyielding, and unforgiving, but accepting.

“Enough, Mr. Kennings. It is past time for atonement, my rage is nothing more than a dead bead of coals now.”

Jacob flinched at the formal use of his name, eyes searching for his friends face.

“If I could-“

“Enough! We both know you are not long for this plane, and we also know it is due to your own foolishness! I hold no anger against you now, but I shall never forgive your actions, know that and be content for that is all I can give.”

Their gazes held for a time before the old man sighed, bowing his head again too look at the little box.

“you’ll watch over him, wont you?”

The other let out a snort, snagging the small box from the other’s hand with no answer. Jacob sighed sadly, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. As his last breath passed his lips he heard one last thing.

“Of course I will…. Farewell, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for feedback, so if you like it please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER  
2

 

It was like a scene from every cheap movie Alexander had ever seen, it was pouring rain, there were women sobbing and men awkwardly comforting them and he was standing, dry eyed, watching everyone else. It wasn’t that he wasn’t sad his Uncle had past, he wasn’t sure from what as no one had told him, he had simply spent his tears the day he had heard; he had nothing left for today. He stood to the side, feeling slightly out of place in his simple suit compared to some of the odd and outlandish garb some of his old uncle’s friend’s had decided to wear. Alexander felt an urge to ask one or two where they had gotten their cloths, but figured that would be more than a little rude as his plan wasn’t to buy similar cloths but to avoid the shop like the plague. Honestly, he had known Uncle J had people over often, but he’d had no idea just how many there were!

 

He scanned the crowd for the fifth time, fiddling with his tie, looking for his mother. She had been swept away by someone in an eye searing amount of pink, black ruffles and feathers and he hadn’t seen her sense. Not that he was worried, though he was regretting letting her take their umbrella, Uncle J hadn’t known any bad people so she’d be fine. Not like him, who was starting to lose he feeling in his fingers and his rusty colored hair was plastering itself to his skull. 

He must have been thinking too hard about the cold and longing for the warm car because he didn’t notice a man approaching him until he spoke.

“ Pardon me but, with that hair and those eyes I can only guess that you must be Alexander, am I correct?”

Alexander startled, turning to the man with a jerk that caused a shower of water to fly from his hair onto the man’s obviously expensive suit. Though he didn’t seem to mind, not even trying to dodge, simply brushing his hand over the spot. Alexander would have sworn that the wet spot vanished, but that couldn’t be possible, maybe he had dodged the water and he hadn’t noticed…

“Oh, uh, yeah I’m, I’m Alexander uh… sorry about the er water.”

The older male just chuckled, brushing off his apology with a wave of a long fingered hand. He smiled again, silently moving his own umbrella to cover the both of them.

“I’m so glad I could find you, I was worried I’d miss you. My name is Meeshell D. S. Pendragon, perhaps you’ve heard my name, Mr. Kennings?”

“ah, no, not really, and Alexander is fine…”

Alexander tried his best not to look at the man oddly, sure he’d heard wrong since the man in front of him was indeed a man and not a Michele, but he was sixteen and did a terrible job of it if Mr. Pendragon’s amused chuckle was anything to go by.

“forgive me, my native home is France and my tongue likes to slip when I say my own name. My name is Mikel, but your uncle liked to call me… oh what was it, I detested that nickname… ah! Ffa polyn, that was it.”

At that Alexander nodded, because he did remember that name, though It was usually mixed in with many words he’d have to eat soap for saying, but he’d heard it. Mikel gave Alexander a rueful smirk,

“by the look of your face, I’d say it was accompanied by some not so nice words? Wouldn’t surprise me at all if that’s all you ever heard, your uncle did have the worst since of humor.”

Mikel looked away, to look over the crowd Alexander guessed, before turning back to him,

“let me cut to the chase, Mr. Kennings. I have something for you, from your uncle.”

Alexander looked confused, and a little cautious,

“what is it? why didn’t he give it to me himself?”

Mikel chuckled again, flicking a bit of errant black hair back, eyes roaming over the crowd once more,

“ ah, how refreshing! Someone who actually asks questions, and to answer your questions,”

Mikel slipped his free hand into his perfectly tailored suit jacket, pulling out a box about the size of Alexander’s palm.

“ this, is what he wished you to have, only, it cannot be passed from one owner to the next without the previous owner being, ah,” He paused, nodding to the crowd, “well, we are at his funeral, aren’t we?”

Alexander frowned, looking up from the simple wood box, giving Mikel a fierce glare at the nonchalant way he mentioned his Uncle’s death, that the other seemed to ignore.

“Well? Are you not the least bit curious, Alexander Kennings?”

The way Mikel nearly purred the words made Alexander feel uneasy, but when he looked up to refuse the box his light brown eyes met with Mikel’s bright pine green. The next thing Alexander knew, he was again being soaked to the bone, and in his hand was the little wooden box. He stood blinking at the box until he heard his mother calling him, apologizing for taking the umbrella and leaving him to be soaked. On their way back to the car Alexander could have swore he heard a voice on the wind,

“I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Kennings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it helps anyone, I when I finished creating Mikel I imagined Tom Hiddleston(Loki, Jonathon Pine, ect.) playing him in a movie >.> And as I like em together, that means there will be a Chris Hemsworth(Thor, and... some.. other ... people.... what!? Most of the characters he's drafted to play are cocky P.E.T.A.s who ALWAYS win without learning anything morally IMO >.> but not mine! I just seem him being the person, you'll see >.>) As for the Meeshell thing, I did this as the sound not because it is an actual name, no Mikel does not speak with a full French acc. but he does like referring to himself using the French pronunciation, mostly because it catches people off guard.
> 
> As for Ffa Polyn, it's Welsh for Bean Pole

**Author's Note:**

> so tell me what you think? I only have a few chapters so far but I hope people will like it!  
> Chapters will come as they do though I am very motivated by feedback!  
> Despite what my FFs may imply...
> 
> Chapters will vary in length, as an author once said, they will be as long as they need to be.


End file.
